Corpse Party: Stronghold
Corpse Party: Stronghold is a RPG Maker VX Ace game by Stephano Oliver. It is set one month after the events of Corpse Party. It is known under the abbreviation CP:s. Corpse Party: Stronghold ''has a similar gameplay to ''Corpse Party. The story unfolds as you explore the halls of Heavenly Host Elementary School, having multiple choice options along the way. Ending the chapters in a way that does not lead to the true end may result in a wrong end. It is currently under development, and a playable demo with Chapter 1 and a teaser of Chapter 2 will be released in the near future. Plot Kouko Kobayakawa was sick and tired of averting her eyes to her childhood friend (and crush) Keiichiro Sakurai's self defeating, depressive behavior as of late. Feeling angry and impotent, the girl could only think of one thing she could do to try and bring him to smile again: something symbolic, a charm. After a normal school day, after joining with Keiichiro and 6 more students, including Ryouko Motomiya, who had fallen asleep on class and was simply there by chance, Kouko pulled out a paper proxy, telling her beloved that his smile would surely come back after that day... Characters The main cast consists of students from Santa Orchidea Senior High who were present at the Sachiko Ever After ritual. They were separated in small groups, and the "leader" of each group is playable: * Ryouko Motomiya (17 years old): The game's main protagonist. Caught snoozing off after a school day, she was dragged by her classmate Kouko to do the Sachiko Ever After ritual with the others. Antisocial and cranky, but extremely headstrong. * Kouko Kobayakawa (17 years old): Leader of the school's track team and the PE teacher's assistant. Her cheerful, naturally helpful personality attracts many to her side, though some may find her loud and brash attitude obnoxious. Has a crush on her childhood friend Keiichiro, and would do anything in her power for his sadness to vanish. * Hikaru Matsuzaki (17 years old): Vice-leader of the school's track team; and Kouko's best friend. A calm, lax attitude covers up his overly emotional, panicky side. The only adopted child of the Matsuzaki family, and adoptive elder brother to 5 girls. * Daichi Mizuhashi (17 years old): A honest easygoing boy with a knack for creating music. Has a part-time job at night as a DJ, but his grades are still remarkable. Popular with the girls, but has his eyes set on Ryouko ever since she transferred to Santa Orchidea. * Keiichiro Sakurai (18 years old): A quiet, reclusive boy with an outstanding talent for painting. A childhood friend of Kouko's, but as of lately hasn't been able to open up to even her, which upsets her greatly and leads her to finding the Sachiko Ever After charm. * Hitomi Nase (18 years old): A sassy, obstinate young woman who claims to having no time for anything but studying. Is resentful of Daichi, since her grades never quite catch up to his. Has a narrow mind and doubts absolutely everyone around her. * Kazuya Himura (18 years old): The adopted heir of Himura Industries, a high class industry business. Adopted due to his high intelligence and talent for business, he was Hikaru's best friend in their old orphanage, and again as they met by chance in Santa Orchidea. He is quiet and antisocial, preferring the company of books to other people. While polite, he can be curt and rude, and even violent. * Kaori Ichiyanagi (17 years old): An energetic girl with a talent for baking. Brings her sample pastries to her class every once in a while, and is liked by all. Wishes to own her own bakery, even with her shoddy skills at business management. She is infatuated with Kazuya, but is unable to approach him. External Links * [http://stronghold-copa.tumblr.com/ Corpse Party: Stronghold's development blog] * ''Corpse Party: Stronghold''forum topic [[Category:Fan Works] Category:Fan Games Category:Corpse Party: Stronghold Category:Game Concept